


Sunlight

by Arlothia



Series: Whumptober 2020 [14]
Category: Mad Dog (Korea TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Angst, Carry, Dehydration, Gen, No. 14, Painful caretaking, Rescue, Sunburn, Support, Trapped, Unconscious, Whump, Worry, blisters, concerned friend, heat exhaustion, is something burning?, sun allergy, whumptober2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26978284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlothia/pseuds/Arlothia
Summary: He was trapped on a roof with very little in the way of shade, on a cloudless summer’s day, with no form of protection, while the entire team was away and no idea when they’d return. And to top it all off, he confirmed with a cursory pat of his pockets, he didn’t even have his cellphone with him.
Series: Whumptober 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950727
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> Whumptober #14  
> In which I am very, VERY mean to poor Pentium 😭

(my own still)

It was the perfect storm. Actually, he wished there WAS a storm because then he wouldn't have to worry about this sun.

On Noo Ri had known something was wrong when the footage from the surveillance cameras had started to glitch. Something was going on with the satellite on the roof, and with their line of work, he couldn’t be sure it wasn’t sabotage. Everyone else was out of the office, so it fell to him to make sure his equipment was safe.

Hurriedly grabbing his big floppy hat and a baseball bat, On Noo Ri rushed to the stairs and climbed to the roof.

Blinking against the bright sun (and cursing that he’d forgotten sunglasses in his haste), On Noo Ri edged around the door, bat gripped tight in his hands. He heard some sort of rustling to his right and slowly looked around the corner towards where the satellite was set up…

Only to find a couple of pigeons fighting on top of the dish for a perch.

On Noo Ri’s shoulders sagged and he stalked towards the satellite, waving his arms.

“Shoo! Get out of here you feathered rats!”

And they did...by flying right towards his face.

On Noo Ri staggered backwards, dropping the bat as he tried to cover his face. His feet got tripped up and he fell backwards, slamming against the door to the stairs, which closed with a resounding _SLAM!_

On Noo Ri crashed to the floor with a shout. He laid there for a moment, eyes squeezed shut against the sun and the pain, trying to catch his breath and placing a hand to the back of his head where it had hit the door.

Realization dawned on him a moment later as he realized he didn’t have his hat anymore and he was in direct sunlight.

Eyes snapping open, On Noo Ri scrambled to his feet and looked around the rooftop for his hat. He saw it just as a gust of wind set it flying over the edge.

With a groan, On Noo Ri quickly made for the door so he could get back inside and out of this burning sun. He already felt his exposed skin growing red. But when he tried to turn the handle, it wouldn’t budge. All On Noo Ri could do for a moment was just stand there, staring at the door.

He was trapped on a roof with very little in the way of shade, on a cloudless summer’s day, with no form of protection, while the entire team was away and no idea when they’d return. And to top it all off, he confirmed with a cursory pat of his pockets, he didn’t even have his cellphone with him.

Something of an incredulatory chuckle escaped him as he couldn’t believe his bad luck. But he couldn’t just stand there feeling sorry for himself while his body burned in the sun. 

On Noo Ri walked around the stairwell until he found the shadiest side, though with it being around noon, there wasn’t a lot of shade to be had. He pulled his arms inside his T-shirt (because of _course_ he wasn’t wearing long sleeves on the hottest day of the year) and tried to tuck his neck and face under his collar without exposing too much of his torso.

He had to think of a way to get down, or at least a way to let the team know he was up here. They were on the job and would naturally be calling him for help, so when they couldn’t reach him they would rush back here… Wouldn’t they? He had to hope as much. But when they got back, how would they know he was up here?

On Noo Ri poked his head out of his shirt, eyeing the bat he had dropped and then up at the satellite dish. They’d come up here for the same reason he had…

* * *

Choi Kang Woo walked into the empty office, eyes immediately going to the screens that showed static where there should have been surveillance footage. He looked around for On Noo Ri, expecting to see him working on some keyboard or with some wires, but there was no sign of him, though his phone was still on his desk.

A few seconds later, Park Soon Jung walked in carrying something in his hands.

“Hyung-nim,” the white haired man said, walking over to him. His eyes also went to the static-filled screens before turning to Choi Kang Woo. He held up the item in his hand, which Choi Kang Woo now saw was On Noo Ri’s floppy hat he wore when he had to go outside in the sun. “I found it on the ground outside,” Park Soon Jung said, answering Choi Kang Woo’s unasked question. “You don’t think…?”

But Choi Kang Woo immediately shook his head. “There’s no sign of a struggle,” he noted, though the realization didn’t give him any comfort. Their young friend was missing and potentially without any form of protection from the sun.

“Well then if he’s not here and he wasn’t taken, then where is he?!” 

Park Soon Jung was starting to get anxious and Choi Kang Woo couldn’t blame him. He knew the bond Cheetah and Pentium had.

Pentium...computers…

Choi Kang Woo looked back at the computer screens and something clicked in his head.

“The roof!”

Both men dashed for the stairs and before long they exploded out onto the sunny roof, eyes darting around for On Noo Ri. The first thing they saw was the satellite all smashed up with a baseball bat lying on the floor next to it.

“Pentium! Noo Ri-ya!” they both yelled, rushing around to the other side of the roof they hadn’t yet searched.

They found him a few seconds later, huddled within a small puddle of shade extending no more than five inches past the wall he was sitting against, trying his best to hide inside his thin shirt.

“Pentium!” Park Soon Jung rushed forward and immediately placed the hat he still held in his hand on On Noo Ri’s head. Choi Kang Woo quickly shed his jacket, ready to use it as a shield for the rest of On Noo Ri’s body as Park Soon Jung carefully helped the younger man stand.

As On Noo Ri’s face and neck became visible and his arms extended through the sleeves of his shirt, they saw raised patches of angry, red skin already giving way to blisters. His eyes were hooded and Park Soon Jung had to support most of his weight as they hurried to the door to the stairs. On Noo Ri’s breathing was shallow and his face was in a constant grimace as every breath of wind and rustle of fabric across his skin agitated his sunburned skin.

“What happened?” Choi Kang Woo asked, going to On Noo Ri’s other side to help him down the stairs. 

“The satellite…” On Noo Ri said weakly, his legs wobbling as they got to the first landing. He had to rest for a moment before starting down the next flight. “Something was wrong.”

“Yeah,” said Park Soon Jung, “it was smashed to bits.”

On Noo Ri shook his head slightly and immediately grimaced again as his collar rubbed against his blistered neck. “That was me. I had to...make sure you’d find me.”

“Then who was up there? Who locked you out?”

“The pigeons.”

Choi Kang Woo and Park Soon Jung looked at each other over On Noo Ri’s head, incredulousness written on both their faces. Had Pentium been up there for so long that he’d started to hallucinate?

“The pigeons?” Choi Kang Woo asked tentatively as they started down the next flight.

“They were on the dish… They flew at me, and I… I fell back against the door.”

The two men’s mouths fell open in understanding.

“How long were you up there?”

On No Ri’s brows furrowed slightly. “I don’t know. It was...was...about 1:20 when I went up, I think.” 

Their eyes went wide. It was almost 2 o’clock now. He had been up there for over 45 minutes!

Just then, On Noo Ri’s legs gave out beneath him and they scrambled to keep him from falling.

“Come on, Pentium,” Park Soon Jung said, shifting his grip on On Noo Ri. “Get on Cheetah’s back. I’ll carry you the rest of the way, alright?”

With Choi Kang Woo’s help, they got the smaller man up onto Park Soon Jung’s back and quickly made their way to the office where they laid On Noo Ri down onto the couch. He was barely conscious.

“I’ll go get him some water,” Park Soon Jung said before dashing off to the kitchen

Choi Kang Woo strode to On Noo Ri’s desk and rummaged through the drawers there until he found a tube of ointment. He returned to On Noo Ri’s side, kneeling down beside the couch and gently helped him up to a sitting position. Park Soon Jung returned then with a bottle of water from the fridge.

“Hold on, Noo Ri-ya,” he said, squeezing a dollop of ointment onto his fingers. “Just breathe through it, okay?”

Choi Kang Woo started to rub the ointment onto the back of On Noo Ri’s neck and the young man instantly tensed, a strangled cry breaking through his clenched teeth.

“Hey, hey, hey,” Park Soon Jung said, setting the water bottle aside and sliding onto the couch and placing his hands underneath On Noo Ri’s clenched ones. “Grab onto my hands, alright? Squeeze when it hurts. Just hold on to me.” Choi Kang Woo started painting the ointment onto On Noo Ri’s face.

Immediately On Noo Ri latched onto Park Soon Jung’s hands, squeezing so hard the older man’s face contorted in pain.

“That’s it, Pentium,” he said, trying to hide the tightness in his voice. “You’ll be okay.”

Choi Kang Woo finished applying the ointment to On Noo Ri’s neck and face, he carefully lowered the poor boy back down onto the couch, slightly inclined, and started working on his arms. With the flesh there not being as tender, On Noo Ri’s grip on Park Soon Jung’s hands lessened slightly, though whimpers still escaped his lips and his eyes remained tightly shut.

Park Soon Jung slipped one hand out of On Noo Ri’s vice-like grip and grabbed the bottle of water, using his teeth to pop open the push-pull cap. He placed it to On Noo Ri’s lips and immediately the younger man latched his mouth onto the cap and started gulping down mouthfuls of water greedily. 

As Choi Kang Woo finished treating one of his arms, On Noo Ri reached up and grasped the water bottle himself. His other hand still grasped Park Soon Jung’s, even as Choi Kang Woo started applying the ointment on that arm.

After a few minutes, Choi Kang Woo finished his ministrations and gently laid On Noo Ri’s limp arm down on the couch, Park Soon Jung’s hand still slipped inside of it. The poor, exhausted boy had just fallen asleep, the cold water bottle resting against his chest.

Choi Kang Woo stood up, capping the tube of ointment, and placed a hand on Park Soon Jung’s shoulder. The older man didn’t look up at the touch, instead keeping his eyes fixed on his little friend.

“He’ll be alright,” Choi Kang Woo assured him.

Park Soon Jung nodded absently and Choi Kang Woo can only smile.

The two of them couldn’t be any more different, but there was no denying the connection they had or the brotherhood they shared. Pentium _would_ be fine, and he always would be, so long as Cheetah was there by his side.


End file.
